Diamond in the Rough
by ikaism
Summary: Muffy returns from her friend's wedding ceremony in the city, upset by her inability to fit in. As she wonders about the day's events, her current life, and her past life, she realizes a few things have changed. MuffyxJack
1. Chapter 1

**I got into Harvest Moon again recently... **  
><strong>You can see where this led...<br>Partially based off of one of Muffy's heart events in HM:AWL.**  
><strong>Just enjoy the MuffyxJack, please. ;)<strong>

- **ikaism**

* * *

><p>Who said diaries were overrated?<p>

Muffy lay comfortably on her stomach, her legs swinging as she pondered over what to write next. She scratched her thoughts onto the next blank page as they came to her, pausing only to correct a thought or modify it in some way. For her, writing was something of a clarifier – it allowed her to focus completely on her actual opinions rather than going through the motions on an unmediated whim.  
>"So, that was how the wedding went. Quite a terrible finish, if you ask me…" Muffy sighed and pressed her favorite fluffy pink pen against her lips, her expression fixed in distress as she recalled the discomfort she had experienced at the social portion of one of her closer friend's weddings earlier that evening. Although her time in Forget-Me-Not Valley wasn't as long as most of the locals', it still felt as though her time away from the big city had placed a serious rift between her and her previous life. It was weird enough coming to terms with the fact that her friend was getting married, given the reputation of bouncing from guy to guy at an unpredictable ratio that had been the label so commonly associated with her and Muffy and their other friends, but it felt even more odd to hear that the rest of their group continued with the lifestyle Muffy had been known for pre-Forget-Me-Not-Valley.<p>

_"He's not that good looking, though, girl!"  
><em>

_"Puh-lease. I was bored that night and everyone was out of town. You know that it was just to pass the time."  
><em>

_"Hahahaha!" Incredulous laughter. "I cannot believe you guys are continuing those kinds of relationships!"  
><em>

_"Pfft, what relationships? I think your new husband has changed you. I'm glad for your marriage and all, but I'm still living that good life."  
><em>

_"Isn't she right, though? Settling down right about now doesn't sound bad at all."  
><em>

_"Muffy, you too? Don't tell me that country life you started is making even _you _soft!"  
><em>

_"Soft? What, me? I work at a bar, there's no way…"  
><em>

_"A bar in _Forget-Me-Not Valley_. Small towns aren't ideal for the real kind of fun."  
><em>

_"Oh, stop! Haha, you swear like that's the only good thing guys are for…!"  
><em>

_"When did you stop believing that?"  
><em>

_"Haha! …Were you joking? That was a joke, right?"  
><em>

_"Muffy, tell me, how many dates have you had since you moved there? And by dates, I don't mean little outings. I mean, the different men. You're a pretty little thing!"  
><em>

_"Oh. Um. Well… Since I've left the city…? Let's see…"  
><em>

_"… Something tells me that you're taking so long to answer because you can't recall a single time rather than tallying up the total number…"  
><em>

_"…Is that a bad thing…?"  
><em>

_"Muffy! Really? Okay then, at least tell me how many fine things you've been keeping an eye on!"  
><em>

_"Oh, um…" Muffy remembered sheepishly pushing back her mane of blonde curls and giving her slightly scandalous friend an apologetic smile. "Gee. I guess he's the only one…"  
><em>

_"_One_? Girl, that is such a let-down in comparison to the numbers you used to reel in!"  
><em>

_"But, you have to realize-…!"  
><em>

_"No. No realizing!" A long swig of drink caused an awkward silence before her friend continued. "You're a softy now, Muffy. Don't let the town bumpkinize you until you up and turn into a little goody-two-shoe bride like this one!" She flicked the newlywed of the group.  
><em>

_"Ow… Hey!"  
><em>

_"No offense, girl."  
><em>

_"Sure… None taken…"  
><em>

The conversation went from their love lives to all of the contrasts Muffy's new life had in relation to their wilder and more revved up style of living. It got to the point where even the bride couldn't side with Muffy anymore and began to team up on her too. Although the main event had really nothing to do with her at all, Muffy couldn't help but feel that her contribution to the wedding had been giving her so-called friends a living example of what not to become and how not to go about their lives. It had left an empty twist in her stomach and a sour taste in her mouth.  
>Of course, Muffy had been prone to dispelling her bitter moods with alcoholic inflections in her city days, as well as her earlier stages after first moving into the Valley, but time, and Griffin's warnings to boot her from the bar if she continued with her unholy amounts of excessive product consumption, had shaped her venting into the form of staring into the streams of the Valley and allowing her anger to sync with the more violent, but beautiful, images of nature.<p>

Muffy wasn't hard to spot once her more negative moods made an appearance- something about the absence of her usual charming smile provoked people into noticing that something was up. Although she ignored the first couple of people that came around (Rock's cocky observations and Hugh's innocent taunting were never things to address when in one of her more dangerous states of mind), it all seemed to go away when Jack crossed that bridge and gently approached her with a friendly and tentative disposition.

"Oh!" As the more pleasant memories of the day descended into her reflection, she pressed the pen's tip against the next line in the half-written page of that day's diary entry, a smile overpowering her previous gloom. "I guess the highlight of the day was running into Jack when that disaster was over." As she continued to scribble down her thoughts, she slowed to a pause and frowned. With all of the mental provoking that her friend had done, it wasn't hard to spot Jack's reoccurring presence in her diary entries now.

Had she really gone soft, as they said?

"No. No. I can't believe I'm actually considering that jumble of babbles they were going on about." Muffy huffed and continued to write about her encounter with Jack, but her concentration failed and her hand stopped its motion across the paper.

But. Jack.

Back in the old days, Muffy wouldn't dare allow herself to fall into a man's trap.

"Use them before they use you," her friends would tell her. She listened well enough, but every now and then, she made the mistake of falling too far in.  
>"I… really did believe it…"<p>

"Muffy, they make you think that for their own personal gain. That's why you make them think it first. That's why you play them. So they don't get the chance to play you."

She'd thrived on those words, harder and more actively with every mistake she made. However, her sheer determination couldn't prevent her from making them again. It wasn't long until her worst heartbreak made her want to stop with any and every kind of contact that was nonpermanent in the world-

And so, she moved to Forget-Me-Not Valley.

Although she had played around a bit after that, a sort of revenge she had assembled against the male population, and meant to stop there on after, her charming demeanor had remained. It was who she had become. And it wasn't as though she disliked herself anyway; it was the dirt bags who had made her believe lies she held distaste for.  
>People in the Valley were different though. They didn't go by the city's dog-eat-dog rules. They were kind and considerate and attached and mindful of what mattered. Muffy loved it from the very beginning.<p>

Yes, there were men in the Valley. But none of them were quite what Muffy was used to enchanting, and so none received more than her typical charming personality. Until Jack arrived. But it wasn't her fault that he always seemed to be so willing to help her. It wasn't her fault he visited her often and would sporadically buy her a drink or bring her a gift. It wasn't her fault that she was maybe getting a little too charmed by him.

No.

Maybe Muffy had been paying way too much attention to this one particular guy. But maybe it was okay this time around. She wasn't in the city anymore. She was in the Valley, the place with all of the nice people and her quaint but enjoyable job and tranquil imagery and highly admirable people.  
>And maybe she was trying a tad too hard to justify a crush.<p>

"But, Jack did come up to me earlier today… I say he deserves a little section of his own in this entry if it's supposed to be an accurate recollection of my day…"

It didn't sound like she was justifying it at all.

She felt her face heat up mildly as she remembered their exchange and how it had significantly lifted her mood:

It was around 11 AM. She had stayed the night in the city because of how late the wedding had run, and so didn't manage to get back into the Valley until around 10:00 AM. On her way home, she realized that she would be far too stressed out to be able to regard anyone without biting their head off; she certainly did not want to unleash such an anger on her boss, so she settled for stopping by the bridge to cool off for a bit.

Muffy stared down at the streaming water, quietly watching a few fish scatter and the sides of the stream lap up at its banks. Her reflection stared back at her, moody and uncharacteristic.

"They didn't have to go so far…" She mumbled softly, leaning over the edge with caution.

"If you take a picture, it'll last longer."

"Ugh, Rock…" Muffy didn't even have to turn around to recognize the carefree blonde's voice. "Now isn't really the time…"

"I'm only kidding, Muffy." Rock laughed that semi-annoying, semi-cute laugh he had. He walked over to her and met her eyes through the water's reflection. "If I were you, I'm pretty sure I'd stare at myself all day, too!"

Muffy rolled her eyes. On any other day, she would have found this cute or nice or something along those lines, but at that moment, it was only irritating.

"You're funny."

Rock frowned and patted her shoulder once as he turned to walk away. "Sorry. Feel a bit better, eh?"

A few minutes later, little Hugh jogged by and hollered a line that was a little too close to Rock's for it to be a coincidence. Muffy withheld her impatience when Rock swung by and reprimanded Hugh, just a little late on calling off his Taunt Muffy plan. Those boys would be facing some sort of trouble later.

They went away, though, and Muffy was left simmering in her thoughts for about 5 more minutes when another, but more pleasant, person surprised her by walking up next to her and tapping her on the shoulder.

"Muffy…?"

"Oh, Jack!" Muffy smiled at him habitually. She hesitated for a moment, but then turned in the direction of home. If she could face somebody and smile, that meant she wouldn't have a fouled up mood when she came across Griffin, right? "What a coincidence! I was just coming home from the wedding of a friend I worked with when I was a secretary."

She took a few steps forward, and then continued walking when Jack matched her pace, staying by her side. "But it wasn't much fun."

The farmer to her right frowned, his light brown eyes darting to hers in an instant. "How unexpected. Why is that?"

Muffy sighed and allowed her smile to fall. "Everyone wanted to know what I was up to these days…" She slowed to a stop and frowned. Jack tilted his head at her.

"So you told them about Forget-Me-Not Valley..?" He asked, a subtle urge for her to continue.

Muffy nodded, looking away from him. "They all thought it was funny that I was working in a bar in a town like this." She shifted from one foot to the other in discomfort. "I had lived there until recently, but it was like I didn't fit in at all." She paused briefly, still focusing away from him. "I think I'm more cut out for this kind of life, don't you?"

Jack silently looked at her for a moment, and then took a step closer before saying, "I think you're better off in the city."

The astonished expression Muffy couldn't help but take on when she spun on her heels to face him forced Jack into laughter. "Muffy! You couldn't believe that! Hahaha!" He doubled over slightly and Muffy pouted at him.

"What…?"

Jack straightened up, stifling a few uncontrollable giggles. "Heh… I meant… You couldn't believe that you're better off in the city." He smiled at her brightly, his fingers barely brushing her arm. "I was joking, you know. You're better off here, of course."

Her heart skipped a beat when he didn't immediately look away, but she shook it off by laughing and replying with, "That's right! This is my home!" Before she could stop it, she blurted out, "I want to get married and stay here until I'm an old woman!"

Jack simply held his smile, maybe even widening it a little, but Muffy felt an internal twinge of mortification and hastily walked past him.

"Um, I should be getting back now. But," she kind of tugged at his arm as she walked by, taking a few steps backwards in order to look at him, "Thank you so much, Jack."

He nodded at her with understanding and laughed quietly. "Anytime, Muffy."

She gave him one more smile and turned back into the direction of home. She felt well enough to see anyone now and even happily denounce her friends' speculations if the opportunity had been available.

Muffy puffed out her cheeks and exhaled slowly, quickly shutting her diary. "That's too much thinking right now. Jack can wait." Maybe she was overanalyzing her own actions when she deemed it as a precautionary motion, but she didn't argue with herself for the sake of sanity. The last thing she needed was her friends telling her that the country had warped her mind into an unapproachable object too.  
>She slipped out of bed and rushed to tuck her diary and favorite pen back into their secret places at the bar and returned to the warm confines of her bed. She sighed into her pillow and pulled her sheets close around her, mumbling, "You're the only warmth I need." For now. No. Ever. No. Muffy twitched with impatience and shut her eyes with deliberate force. It wasn't time to think anymore. <p>

* * *

><p><strong>How was that for a first chapter? ;D<br>Leave me some feedback to help me get rid of this Writer's Block, please!  
>QQ<strong>

**- ikaism  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the three reviews, guys!  
>Very encouraging. So, I kind of hurried to get this chapter.<br>It drifted from the first chapter's style, but hopefully you still like it.  
>Enjoy!<br>- ikaism**

* * *

><p>"It's raining."<p>

Muffy carefully shut the door behind her and regarded Griffin with a tilt of her head. "Is it? I could have sworn it was supposed to be sunny."

"I guess the news can be wrong sometimes…" Griffin shrugged and continued tinkering with some of the brands of alcohol on one of the shop's higher shelves. "Could you clean off those few glasses right there? Marlin walked in here earlier, practically begging for some Morning Mist in that weird, grumpy way of his. Kind of early in the day for him."

Muffy giggled and nodded, immediately getting on task. "That's a tad unusual. Even for Marlin. Do you think it's because of the weather?"

"That's where my guess was at." Griffin chuckled shortly, mumbled a curse when one of his bottles almost fell, and continued at his work rigorously. "Marlin is one of those people who makes it painfully obvious how they feel about even the simplest of things, weather included."

"He really is! It's not as though he doesn't like it because of his health either… Since Celia also has a bit of health problems, but is very taken to the rain!"

"You used to be one of his kind." Griffin paused and jumped down from the ladder, jerking his head at Muffy. She blinked. "You hated the rain when you first arrived."

"…Did I?"

"Sure did. Yup." Griffin shook his head, laughing. "It had to do with how your hair reacted. I'm pretty sure that's what you were nagging about those first few couple of storms."

"That's so odd!" Muffy smiled at him brightly and shook her head, staring down at the glasses. "I don't hate it now…" In fact, she thought vaguely, I kind of feel as though I'm waiting for something because it's raining… Hm…

"I wonder what changed. It's all for the best, though. Maybe you came to like it because it draws in the customers and that equals more bank for your pocket." He winked at her playfully and kind of waved before opening his room's door and walking in. "I'm going to take a break. Keep an eye on the shop for me!"

"Will do, Griffin!" Knowing the bar tender's habits, Muffy figured he was going to kill a bit of time by playing guitar. Rainy days were busy, but they always had a slow start. "I guess it does bring the customers in," Muffy mumbled cheerily, replacing the glasses in their rightful positions in the cupboards. "But that doesn't feel quite right."

"What doesn't?"

Muffy started and straightened up immediately, blinking at the dark figure obscuring the entrance's open door's frame. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the light and identified the figure as a partially drenched version of QQ Ranch's very own Jack. She bit her lip and tried to block out any of the speculations she had making just the night before.

"Jack! I didn't even hear the door open!"

"It must be because of the thunder that's rolling around." Jack offered her a small smile and sighed, shutting the door carefully. "This storm came out of nowhere. It's nice that it waters my crops for me and all, but there was other things I had planned for today that I can't quite get done now…"

"Take a seat," Muffy smiled and gestured to the bar stools, noticing his uncomfortable stance by the doorway. Jack nodded and silently obliged. He shook his head in a fashion similar to a dog's as he sat and Muffy giggled at the boyish action. He grinned back in return. Dork. "What did you have planned?"

"Thanks. And. A few extra chores here and there." He put on a sheepish expression. "My energy doesn't quite hold out like it should when it's rainy out."

"Hm?" Muffy's eyebrow arched upwards. She leaned forward on the bar's counter and cocked her head to the side. "You're not sick, are you?"

"Oh, it's nothing like that." Jack laughed quietly. "Natural fatigue, I think?"

"That makes sense, I suppose."

"Hm." Jack nodded mildly, and looked down at his hands. "It gets in the way at times, but I guess I don't really mind it."

Muffy blinked, recalling the conversation she and Griffin had just a little while earlier. "Why is that?" He looked at her and she nervously restated the question. "I mean, if it's such a bother when it comes to what you can get done…"

"Oh!" Jack smiled in that slow, overly adorable way of his. "Well… That is because…" His eyes shied away and he stared down at his hands again, nervously mashing his fingers in different grips. "Do you like the rain, Muffy?"

"Me?" Muffy blinked, noticing the aversion of her question. "It's kind of funny you'd ask that. Earlier, Griffin was saying that I absolutely detested it because it would mess up my hair, back in the day." Jack looked up from his hands in time to see Muffy toss a bit of her hair. "It sounded so accurate that it was funny."

"Haha." Jack grinned, absorbing every detail with interest. "Back in the day? I wonder what it'd be like to have met the old Muffy."

"Um, I'm pretty sure you'll live a slightly better life without having her grace you with her presence."

"You can't have changed all that much, right?" Jack looked at her curiously, his confidence recomposed. Muffy began to shake her head.

"No way, I-…"

"And you're…"

They both stopped, startled as they tried to speak at the same time.

"Heh, go on, Muffy."

"No, it's okay. I want to hear what you have to say." Muffy placed her chin over her hands and smiled at Jack. "Go on."

"Um… Okay…" Jack mumbled, scratching the back of his head. "I was going to say, you're pleasant enough as it is now… I'm sure taking it back a couple of years wouldn't mess with much of your charm…"

The corners of Muffy's mouth twitched upward. "I wouldn't say it messed with my charm either… But you could say that I was a bit more materialistic, selfish, and geared towards a few things that are better off forgotten."

"…How mysterious." Jack's eyes flicked up at hers and back down at the counter, his demeanor completely serious. "But I think that maybe you're being hard on yourself." He paused, clearing his throat. "That sounded a bit conceited… But what I mean is, people tend to do that kind of thing, you know? And I know you… for the most part… Or, I mean, I like to think that I know you just a little… And you're a lovely person, Muffy, and even if you did have your quirks back then, I'm absolutely positive that life for me here in the Forget-Me-Not Valley wouldn't be nearly as fun or amazing if you weren't a part of it for me at all…"

Jack stopped suddenly and clenched his fists, his cheeks reddening considerably. "Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so serious…!" His eyebrows lifted in a worried slant and he glanced back at her when she didn't respond right away. "Muffy?"

Muffy coughed, turning away from him and standing straight up. "Ah, no, it's okay." She took a drifty step towards the bar's stock shelves and idly traced a finger on one of the knobs. "What was I to prepare for you again?"

"…" Jack looked at her back and shoulders with worry and silently uttered, "Anything you recommend."

"I'll try something then." She pulled down a couple of bottles and immediately set to preparing his drink. "You're such a kind person, you know that, Jack?" She looked over her shoulder and flashed a smile at him. Jack relaxed and released a relieved sigh.

"If you say so…"

"You are!" Muffy returned her focus to her work, her face a little less pink than when she had initially turned away. "Everyone in town loves you and everything!"

"Everyone?"

Muffy turned to him with his finished drink and cheerily set it in front of him with something of a proud flare. "Yup! Everyone." She winked.

Jack blushed and quickly took a swig of his drink. "… Oh, wow! You're getting better every time!" She beamed at his compliment and he greedily took another drink. "This is great! I feel pretty energized just from those couple of sips." He shook the glass lightly and jerked his head at her. "What is this?"

"Something special to make you feel just that." Muffy smiled and tapped her nails against the counters. "You really like it? I thought I'd put in a bit of ingredients to help you recover whatever strength the rain had made you lose."

"It's perfect." He finished it off with a particularly long drink and grinned at her. "Thank you so much! How much?"

"Don't be silly." She waved him off and made a subtle glance towards the back door to make sure there was no danger of Griffin stepping out and scolding her for pulling that once again. "It was a bit of an experiment…" She winked at him again, "so, let's make it on the house, yeah?"

"Don't get in trouble on my account," Jack chuckled.

"I'm getting better at avoiding that," she laughed, twirling a strand of hair with one finger. There was a momentary silence and the rain pellets could be heard drumming against the roof of the bar.

"Come to think of it…" Jack looked around the empty shop and blinked at the far left corner on Muffy's side. "Where is Griffin?"

"He's playing guitar in the back." Muffy said easily. She made a strumming gesture with both hands and smiled. "I really admire that he can do that. I have no musical talent whatsoever."

"Really?" Jack shook his head. "You seem like you would have an excellent singing voice, though. Isn't that considered musical talent?"

Muffy gave him an amused giggle and mouthed, "No."

"I don't know what could have possibly made you think that." She verbalized.

"Your voice…" Jack blinked and lifted his finger to make a thoughtful pose. "I thought that because listening to you talk is so nice… that your singing voice was probably magnificent."

Muffy shyly looked at the counter and slowly placed her hand over Jack's. "Another silly notion. I don't think it works like that."

"Oh… it doesn't…?" Jack tensed under her touch and mentally stumbled on his word choices. "But it seemed logical… In my head, at least…"

Sensing his discomfort, Muffy squeezed his hand once and released it, smiling sadly. "You're silly."

"…" Jack caught her expression and frowned, standing and pushing his stool in. Muffy's eyes widened slightly at his sudden movements.

"Leaving so soon?"

"I don't want to let that drink of yours go to waste," Jack replied, smiling. He picked up his glass and kind of tossed it from hand to hand. "Could I see the main drink you put in it? I'll keep your secret. It just tasted so good, so…"

"Sure, just come right on back here." Muffy said, her eyes glittering with amusement. Jack joined her side and she gestured towards the stock shelves behind them. "If you look there," she pointed, "it's the third one from the left…"

Jack squinted and leaned closer towards the glass panels. "What year was it made?"

"Oh, um…" Muffy squinted a little herself and also leaned in. "I can't really see the last two numbers, but…"

"Muffy."

She turned to her right, her heart speeding up a few beats from the simple way he said her name. "Ye-…"

Jack quickly placed his glass on the ledge in front of them, leaned in towards her, and caught her full on the mouth with a well-aimed kiss, all in one smooth motion. "Thank you for the drink."

Before Muffy could reply or react, he dashed to the entrance and gave her a blushing smile and a hearty wave before jogging back out into the rain.

Muffy stood in a momentary paralysis, her arm somewhat extended in a reactive reach towards the farmer that was no longer there. Her face slowly heat up and her heartbeat lost its previous stability.

"…" She quietly picked up his glass and rolled the cool glass from hand to hand as he had. She smiled. "I didn't think… he'd try anything like that…"

"Thirsty?" Griffin exited the back rooms and cocked his head at her quizzically, his eyes trained on the glass. Muffy jumped and hastily straightened up.

"Um…! Um..! A bit…!"

"Say, did anyone come in just now? I thought I heard the welcoming sound of a customer running in." Griffin had already disregarded the used glass and was stepping towards the front door, scratching the back of his head.

"Ah… I think it was the thunder, Griffin!"

"Oh. That's a bit disappointing." He sighed and looked back at her. "You're looking a bit red-faced there, Muffy. You're not starting up old habits again, are you?"

"Of course not, Griffin!" Muffy pouted, pressing the glass against her flaming cheeks. "I was only a bit thirsty, so I got a small drink. A virgin drink…!"

"Relax, I was only teasing!" Griffin chuckled with amusement and looked back at the door. "Shame that it wasn't a customer though. I thought it'd be entertaining to have a third person to chat with. Guess we'll have to wait a little longer before your rainy day expectations are met, eh, Muffy?"

Muffy tilted her gaze downwards, realizing that her previously expectant emotions towards the weather had vanished. "Hm…" She smiled slowly, understanding what they had really been. "I suppose… Griffin, is it wrong to be happy that the rain makes people a little weaker than usual sometimes?"

Griffin frowned and rubbed his chin. "It certainly doesn't sound right…"

"I think there are special cases, though." Muffy placed the rim of the glass against her lips, smiling. "Is that right?"

"You could say that about anything, though."

"That's true. In battle, life," Muffy closed her eyes, her eyelashes fluttering against temporarily rosy skin, "and… love."

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhat cheesy and plotless ending, I know.<br>This story is lacking a plot -_- But I'll make an excellent MuffyxJack one that isn't so spineless (er, without plot) soon.  
>What do you guys think? ;D Let me know in a review!<br>- ikaism**


End file.
